Running Home for Christmas
by NikkiB1973
Summary: It's a week until Christmas and an eighteen year old Bella is running away from a hellish home life with her mom and stepfather. She runs to the only place she feels safe, Forks Washington...on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Running Home for Christmas**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part One-On the Run**

Bella picked up her bag and hefted it onto her shoulder. She looked at her mom and Phil, they were sleeping off the effects of their latest drinking binge. The house had been full of people she didn't know. It had scared her so much that she had hidden in her room, wedging the door shut with her desk chair, in case any of the strangers came in. The impromptu party had lasted until the early hours of the morning. It had been a relief when she heard the music stop and quiet descend on the house. That was when she decided she couldn't take anymore, she was going to pack her bags and run away to her dad's. He lived in a remote town in Washington State, somewhere called Forks. It had been years since she had been there, but it was a week before Christmas and Bella was determined to be somewhere that she felt safe. Her dad was a cop after all.

Chucking the note on the table, Bella had one last look around and left. The sun was bright in her eyes as she climbed into the back of the cab she had called. The driver looked at her disinterestedly. "Where to?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Airport, please." Bella said softly.

The driver said no more as he pulled away from the side walk and headed down the road. Bella turned in her seat to look at the house, a tear running down her cheek as it got smaller and smaller until it disappeared as they turned a corner.

* * *

The airport was busy and Bella felt out of her depth and a bit scared. She had already been accosted by one stranger who tried to pick her up. It was only an airport security guard, who had noticed how distressed she was, who intervened and chased the strange man off. He had kindly guided Bella to the check in desk so she could pick up her plane ticket. Since then she had hidden in the toilets, afraid to mix with others until her flight was called.

Bella pulled her cell out of her bag and sent a text to her father. She was afraid to ring him directly in case he tried to dissuade her from coming. This way when she was already in Forks, there was nothing he could do. He would have to take her in; she hoped. She sent him the details of when her flight would arrive in Port Angeles. Bella then turned her phone off as she huddled on the floor of the toilet, resting her head on her knees as she cried silent tears.

* * *

The rain was lashing down as Bella stepped out of the small airport at Port Angeles. She had been hoping that her father would be there to meet her, but it seemed that he either hadn't got her message or was so angry that he had ignored it. Bella felt lost, she didn't know what to do, she had used the last of her money to pay for the flight here, so had no means of getting to Forks. Her tears mingled with the rain as she pulled her hood over her head and joined the crowds strolling along the side walk as they went about their Christmas shopping, not a care in the world.

Two hours passed as Bella trudged the streets of Port Angeles. She wandered in and out of shops to pass the time and also get warm. She was now feeling hungry and thirsty, she hadn't eaten since the day before and her bottled water was now empty. She stood outside a fast food restaurant and stared miserably in at the diners enjoying their food. She was so absorbed in people watching that she hadn't noticed that one of the customers was looking at her with interest. He turned to the man in the wheelchair opposite him and pointed to Bella who was staring sadly through the window. Her hood had fallen from her head, the rain soaking her hair and dripping down her chilled skin.

Bella was shocked when she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. She let out a little cry as she spun and faced the stranger in front of her. She turned her face up and up, he was so tall. The rain was obscuring her vision so she couldn't see him clearly and didn't recognize him at first. All she noticed was that he was of Native American descent.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I'm going now."

The Native American smiled at her warmly, his white teeth gleaming in the gloom. "You don't recognize me, Bells. Do you?"

The voice and the way he called her Bells made her gasp out loud. There were only two people who had ever used that nickname, her dad and her childhood best friend, Jacob Black. Bella peered at the tall man, wiping the rain from her eyes. His silky black hair was cropped close to his head, he had warm dark brown eyes and high cheek bones. His full lips were parted in a friendly smile. He was a good looking man indeed. "Is that you, Jake?" She asked tentatively.

"It sure is. Wow you've grown, Bells. How long has it been?" Jacob questioned her.

"Years." Bella suddenly burst into tears as past memories of summers spent in Forks with her dad and her best friend passed through her mind. They had been the best times of her life.

She was suddenly engulfed in a warm pair of arms as Jacob hugged her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Bella relaxed against him and let him comfort her. It had been such a long time since anyone had. "I'm so sorry, Jake. I'm just so scared." She confessed.

Jacob pulled back and looked at her carefully. She had grown into a beauty, her large brown eyes were framed with long lashes. Her thick chestnut hair was longer then he remembered, it accentuated her pale heart shaped face. She was still very petite, she wasn't more then five foot four. It was the fear showing in her eyes that about broke his heart. The Bella he remembered had always been shy, but never scared like this. He took her hand in his and led her inside the restaurant. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Bella admitted, her stomach rumbling as soon as he mentioned food.

Jacob made his way through the myriad of tables easily. A lot of the diners turned to look at him appraisingly, especially the female clientèle. Bella couldn't blame them, Jacob was a good looking guy. Now she could see better in the light she saw just how well built he was. He must work out, he had an impressive physique, his muscles showing clearly under the shirt he was wearing. He led her over to a table where an older man in a wheelchair was sitting. Bella recognized his father, Billy Black.

"It really is you, Bella." Billy said in greeting. "Sit down and make yourself comfortable. I've already ordered you a coffee and a burger and fries. Is that okay with you?"

"Hello Billy. Yes that is lovely but..." Bella hung her head in shame as she remembered she had no money to pay for it.

"But what?" Billy asked gently, he could see Bella was upset.

"I can't pay. I haven't got any money left." She mumbled in embarrassment.

Billy exchanged a concerned look with his son. "Oh don't worry about that. It's my treat."

"Thank you, Billy." Bella whispered. "I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I get some money."

Billy reached across the table and took her hand, it trembled in his grip. "Bella, what is going on? Charlie never mentioned you were coming home for a visit."

Bella hid behind her long hair, afraid to look at him. She felt like she could trust Billy, he had that way about him. He had always been so kind in the past. "I've run away. I couldn't take living with mom anymore." She confessed sadly. "I came here to stay with dad...but I think he's angry at me."

"Why would you think that, Bella?" Billy asked gently.

"I sent him a text telling him the time my flight would arrive, but he wasn't there to meet me." Bella felt more tears well in her eyes. She felt Jake place a warm hand on her back, she glanced up at him gratefully. Somehow his touch was soothing.

"Charlie is away at the moment, Bella." Billy told her. "I'm surprised he hasn't tried to get in touch to tell you that."

"Oh I had to turn my phone off to conserve the battery." Bella remembered.

"Switch it back on, sweetheart. I bet you'll find he's been trying to get in touch." Billy suggested.

Bella dug in her bag and pulled out her cell, turning it on quickly. As soon as it came on it started buzzing as message after message came through. They were all from Charlie. A moment later it actually rang. Jacob smiled at Bella as he watched her answer the phone.

"Dad."

"Bells, thank god. Where are you , kiddo?" Charlie asked her anxiously. "I got your text but I've been stuck in Seattle on a stupid conference. I tried to call but your phone was always on voice mail."

"I forgot to turn it on, I was trying to save the battery. I'm sorry dad." Bella said. He wasn't mad at her after all. Relief surged through her.

"I'm on my way back now, Bells. I am still an hour away though. Have you any money on you?" Charlie begged her.

"No, but luckily I ran into Billy and Jake. I'm with them now." Bella babbled.

"Really?" The relief in Charlie's voice was palpable. "Can I speak to Billy for a moment, kiddo?"

"Okay." Bella passed the phone to Billy. He smiled at her kindly before talking to Charlie.

The food arrived at that moment. Jacob smiled as he saw Bella inhale the delicious aroma. "Go on tuck in." He urged her.

"Thanks." Bella smiled back at him, some of the worry had left her face and Jacob thought she looked more beautiful then ever. He had to force himself to stop staring at her.

While Billy talked to Charlie and Jacob continued eating his own meal, Bella tucked into her burger. It tasted heavenly. She didn't want to stuff it all in, but she was so hungry she couldn't help it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jacob looking at her in amusement. "What?" She said with her mouth full.

"Just remembering. You used to tease me about doing that when we were younger." Jacob reminded her.

A picture formed in her mind of her six year old self sitting primly at the table, cutting her food into small pieces, while a four year old Jake ate his with his fingers, chewing with his mouth open. She had told him off several times for not using his knife and fork, but he had mollified her with his sunny grin. "I remember." She laughed. "I was a regular little Miss Prissy Pants."

Jacob grinned at her,before he could reply his dad started to speak. "Bella I told your dad we would take you back with us until he returns. He will pick you up later from ours."

Bella took her cell from him, more tears welling from her eyes, this time of relief. "Thank you so much." She said sincerely.

"No worries. Now eat up." Billy encouraged her.

Bella did as he bid, taking great gulps of her coffee as she did so.

* * *

Bella was resting her head on Jacob's shoulder, she was fast asleep. The fear and long journey had finally caught up with her. Her eyes had closed almost as soon as she got in the truck. Jacob kept glancing at her as his dad drove. She looked so adorable. Billy noticed his son's entranced look and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked.

"You." Billy kept his eyes on the road. "You've got the same dopey look on your face you used to wear when you were younger when Bella came to visit."

"Ha ha." Jacob rolled his eyes.

Billy laughed quietly again. Bella shifted in her seat and started mumbling. A frown crossed her face and then tears rolled out of her closed eyes as she muttered. "Leave me alone."

Jacob exchanged a worried look with his dad. Jacob stroked Bella's hair and she seemed to calm down. The frown left her face and she stopped talking. "What the hell happened while she was living with her mom?" He whispered to his dad.

Billy sighed. "I don't know son, but whatever it was it doesn't sound good."

Jacob's eyes narrowed; the thought of anyone hurting someone as sweet and lovely as Bella made him mad. One of his hands started to shake as anger coursed through him. Billy noticed, he gave his son a warning glance. "You need to calm down, Jake." He said meaningfully.

"I know." Jacob took a deep breath and forced his anger down. He stroked Bella's hair again, loving the feel of the soft strands running through his fingers. "I just dread to think what she's been through. She seems so scared."

"I know, at least she's away from there now. She will be better off living with her father. I know Charlie has missed her." Billy assured his son.

Jacob nodded in agreement. He continued to look at Bella on the drive home, glad that she had chosen to run toward Forks and not some other place. He had missed her in his life and was happy at the thought that she would be close by. He would protect her, no one would ever hurt her again while he had breath left in his body.

_**A/N-thank you for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Running Home For Christmas**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. I know this site has been experiencing some major problems. Sighs. Nikki B :)**_

**Part Two-Nerves**

Jacob gently nudged Bella when they arrived at his house. She jolted awake, her eyes wide and fearful. "What?"

"We're here, Bells." He said with a frown. Why was she so jumpy? Something must have happened to make her so nervous and scared all the time.

"Oh, right. Thank you." Bella gave him a weak smile as she exited the truck.

Jacob climbed out after her and then ran around the other side to help his father. He lifted his dad's wheelchair easily out of the back and opened it up, then smoothly transferred Billy from the truck and into the chair. Bella admired the way he did it, he made it look so easy. Jacob then smiled at her as he led the way into the small red building, pushing his dad in front of him. Bella followed after them, her eyes taking in everything as she passed. The house hadn't changed since she had last been here when she was twelve. It was the last summer she had been allowed to visit her father in Forks. It was at this age that she had expressed a wish to live with Charlie permanently. Renee had been so enraged she had stopped Bella visiting her father at all; instead spinning a web of lies to Charlie, making it sound as if her daughter didn't want to come to Forks. Bella had been too scared to contradict her mother.

Inside Bella perched on the edge of the old couch as she watched Billy head into the kitchen to get them all some drinks. Jacob pulled up a chair and sat opposite her. "I'm glad that you're here." He said.

Bella pulled the sleeves of her jacket over her hands, a nervous habit she had developed over the years. "Really? I mean...it's good to be here."

"Yeah really." Jacob gave her a reassuring smile. "I was gutted when you stopped visiting."

Bella chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry about that." She mumbled.

"I wrote to you." Jacob revealed.

Bella's eyes widened. "You did? I never got any letters."

"Yeah every day for a whole year." He confessed. "You really never got any of them, not even one?"

Bella shook her head, a sad light in her eyes. "Not one."

"Did you move or something?" Jacob watched her reaction carefully.

"No..." Bella fidgeted uncomfortably, yanking at the sleeves of her jacket. "My mom hid them I guess."

"Why would she do that?" Jacob reached out and took one of her hands to stop her pulling at her jacket. She seemed very jumpy.

"To punish me." Bella's face flushed red, it was the first time she had ever openly criticised Renee to anyone, but there was something about Jake that made her feel as if she could trust him.

Jacob was horrified, but he managed to keep his tone even. Bella was so jittery that he was worried she would clam up completely if he showed his anger at her mother. "Punish you for what, Bells?"

Bella hung her head, shame washing over her. Her vibrant hair swung around her face, hiding her expression. "Well at the time I asked if I could live with my dad, she wasn't happy about that so she kinda stopped me coming at all."

Jacob was astonished, Renee sounded like a complete bitch. "I'm sorry, Bells."

Bella shrugged, still keeping her face hidden from him. She felt like such an idiot. Billy came back at that point, carrying a tray of drinks. Jacob took it from him and passed a mug of coffee to Bella. "Thanks." She whispered.

"That's okay, Bella." Billy smiled at her kindly. "How have you been? It's been what...six years since you were last here?"

Bella gripped her mug tightly between her fingers. "Yeah, time has passed so quickly."

"I'm sorry to hear that you've been having problems with Renee. Is there anything I can do to help?" Billy took a sip of his own drink.

Bella sighed and shook her head. "No, not really. I'm eighteen now so she can't legally stop me leaving."

"Was it really that bad?" Billy pressed. The girl looked so frail and was far too thin.

"It got worse when she married Phil..." Bella stopped talking and swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be burdening you with all this. You have both done enough already."

"Don't worry about that." Jacob rushed to reassure her. "We're here for you, Bells."

A tear rolled down Bella's cheek at his words. She flashed him a weak smile. "Thank you, but I'd rather not talk about it, if that's okay?"

"Of course." Billy didn't want to press Bella further at this stage. He could see how skittish she was becoming. It had something to do with her stepfather, he was certain of it. As for Renee, he had always disliked that woman. She had really done a number on his friend, when she had run off with his daughter it had nearly broken him.

Bella finished off her coffee. She glanced up at Jacob and gave him a shy smile when she saw him looking at her. He smiled back at her, a bit embarrassed that he had been caught staring. She was so freaking beautiful. "Do you fancy coming outside and taking a look at the Rabbit?" He blurted out.

Red tinged Bella's cheeks as she put down her mug and nodded. "Okay."

Billy tried to hide his smile. Jacob was acting like an infatuated teenager, then again he supposed that was exactly what he was. "I'll wash these up then. See you in a little while, Bella."

Bella smiled at him tentatively as she yanked on the ends of her sleeves again. Jacob led the way out of the house, telling Bella that the Rabbit was in the garage. Billy snorted in amusement as he headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

Jacob strode purposefully toward a large metal type shed. Bella trailed after him wondering why they would keep a rabbit in a garage. She hovered outside as Jacob opened the two metal doors, taking the crossbar off. Light shone inside the darkened interior as Bella peered inside and frowned when she couldn't see an animal of any type. All she could see was a small red car sitting on a pile of bricks. It had no wheels and seemed on it's last legs. She watched as Jacob marched over to the wreck and patted the hood fondly.

"What do you think of her?" He asked.

"Of what?" Bella edged further inside, feeling totally confused. "Where's the rabbit?"

Jacob laughed as he noticed her confusion. "She's right here. The Rabbit is my car, she's a classic Volkswagen. I'm restoring her."

"Oh." Bella felt like an idiot. She stepped closer. "I like the color."

"Is that all?" Jacob said jokingly.

Bella backed away like a frightened deer. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any offense."

"Hey, it's okay, Bells. I was only teasing." Jacob replied quickly. This girl was really a bundle of nerves.

"Yeah of course. Silly me." Bella yanked on the ends of her sleeves again. "Well I better get back inside."

"Hey wait." Jacob rushed over and took her hand again, stopping her from leaving. "Your dad isn't here yet. Just stay and talk, please?"

Bella pondered what to do. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She had to stop being so jumpy, Jacob was a good guy, he wasn't E...no she wasn't going to think of him. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice."

"Cool." Jacob gave her one of his sunny grins and quickly went to fetch an old crate from the back of the garage. He turned it upside down and motioned for her to sit on it.

Bella smiled genuinely as she took her seat. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Jacob strolled over to his workbench and hauled a box of tools over to where she was sitting and placed them at her feet. "Do you mind passing me the tools I need while I work on the Rabbit?"

"No." Bella gave him that shy smile again, making his heart skip a beat.

"Cool." Jacob returned her smile, their eyes locked for a few seconds, before Jacob cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Well I'll make a start then."

Bella's smiled widened as she watched him stroll over to the car. She relaxed for the first time in an age as she watched him work.

* * *

Charlie arrived an hour later. He parked the cruiser behind Billy's truck and rushed over to the house. Billy answered the door after the first knock. "Come in Chief." He greeted his friend.

"Where is she?" Charlie asked anxiously as he went inside. He scanned the room but couldn't see her.

"Calm down old man. She's with Jake looking at his car." Billy assured him. "Sit down and have a beer. She'll be back in a minute."

Charlie ran a hand through his hair and sat down on one of the armchairs. Billy passed him a beer and parked his chair opposite him. "I have to warn you that Bella seems very fragile. I have never seen anyone so jumpy."

"I called Renee." Charlie revealed as he held the beer in his hand. "She was drunk I could tell. She was definitely slurring her words and that ass Phil came on the phone shouting abuse."

Billy felt sickened. No wonder poor Bella had run away. "Bella did mention that Renee and her stepfather had been drinking."

"I can't believe that this has been going on." Charlie said regretfully. "Bella never said a word."

Billy studied his old friend for a moment before voicing what was on his mind. "I'll be honest Charlie, I feel that something other than Renee and Phil's drinking has caused Bella to run. I get the impression something or someone has seriously spooked the poor girl. You need to tread carefully." He warned him.

Charlie choked on his beer. "Like what?"

Billy shrugged. "I don't know. Hopefully she might tell you in time."

Charlie sat back in his chair, feeling overwhelmed. He blamed himself for not pushing for his daughter to come and live with him years ago. He had wanted to avoid the courts, believing that things were best resolved in private. Bella had never said directly that she didn't want to leave her mother over the years. After she stopped visiting when she was twelve, Charlie had to go and see her. He had assumed it was because she was reaching her teenage years and was bored in Forks. Now after what Billy had just said he wondered whether there was another, more sinister reason behind the visits stopping.

Not long after this Bella and Jacob returned to the house. Charlie was relieved to see that his daughter was smiling as she followed Jacob into the room. The boy was chattering away to her about some of his friends. Charlie liked Jacob, the boy was like a son to him. He was glad that Bella seemed to feel comfortable with Billy's son. He remembered how close the two of them had been as youngsters. It seemed they had already regained some of their old camaraderie.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Dad." Bella stopped walking and half hid behind Jacob. "I'm sorry."

Charlie felt shaken. Why was she apologizing? "There's no need to be sorry, kiddo. I'm just glad you got here safely."

"You're not mad at me for just turning up." Bella checked one last time.

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?" Charlie asked in confusion. Billy was right, his daughter was a bundle of nerves. He watched her pull at the sleeves of her jacket as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"No reason." Bella stayed behind Jacob, using him as a protective barrier.

Jacob exchanged a meaningful look with his dad. He reached for Bella's hand and gently tugged her forward. "It's okay." He said gently.

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat as she gave him a grateful smile. She slowly edged toward Charlie until she was directly in front of him. "Can I please stay with you for a while?" She pleaded.

"Hey of course you can. You don't need to ask, kiddo. Your bedroom has always been there waiting for you." Charlie hesitantly held out his arms to embrace her.

Bella glanced at Jacob again as if seeking reassurance from him. He gave her an encouraging smile. Bella smiled nervously back at him before stepping into her father's arms and slowly returning his hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

"It's okay, Bells." Charlie could feel his daughter shaking. His worry kicked up another notch. She was showing classic signs of abuse. He had seen many victims throughout his career in the force. He patted her on the back before releasing her. Bella stepped back and raised her hand to push her hair back from her face. As she did so the sleeve of her jacket slipped up her arm revealing a purplish back bruise starting at her wrist. Everyone's eyes locked on the bruise making Bella freeze. She shrank back from them all as she yanked her sleeve down and darted from the room.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Running Home for Christmas**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all for the lovely reviews on this story. I really appreciate it. Hugs, Nikki :)**_

**Part Three-Monsters**

As soon as Bella fled the room Jacob followed after her. Charlie called out her name and made as if to follow too, but Billy stopped him. "Let Jake talk to her first." He advised him.

"But..." Charlie began to protest.

"He has made a connection with her Chief. I've seen it. Let him bring her back." Billy said again.

Charlie crumpled in his seat, feeling totally out of his depth, his mind filled with worry about who exactly had harmed his little girl.

Bella stumbled out of the house, her breath coming in sharp pants as she began to hyperventilate. She didn't know where to go, her eyes scanned the immediate area and landed on a rusty old truck that was abandoned to one side of the house. It was a big monster of a truck, made of iron and sturdy looking. For some reason Bella headed over to it, she yanked on the door handle, jumping in fright when it made an alarming squeaking sound as the door opened. She climbed inside and slammed the door after her. Resting her head on the huge steering wheel Bella sobbed as she wrapped her arms around her middle, trying to hold herself together.

A moment later she heard the other door to the truck being opened, she raised her tear streaked face to see Jacob climbing inside. He shut the door carefully after him and shifted closer to her, gently slipping one arm over her shaking shoulders. Bella took in a heaving breath as she hid her face in his broad chest and really let go, soaking his shirt with her tears.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed before Bella finally got herself under control, during this time Jacob just sat silently beside her, offering her his support. She was grateful that he didn't immediately interrogate her, she was feeling weak and embarrassed enough as it was. Eventually she felt calm enough to raise her head and stare out of the dusty window of the old truck. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Why are you sorry?" Jacob chided her gently. "You've done nothing wrong."

Bella couldn't look at him, she was filled with shame. "I didn't want anyone to know."

Jacob stroked her hair with his warm fingers. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, being careful to keep his voice neutral. Even though he wanted to hunt down and kill the person who had laid his hands on her, he knew Bella didn't need to see his anger. She had witnessed enough of that emotion from the bastard who had hurt her.

Bella's breath hitched in her throat, it had been so long since anyone had cared to ask her how she was or if she wanted to talk. She glanced at him and gave him a sad smile before facing forward again and looking through the dusty windscreen. "You think the world around you isn't full of monsters, Jake. But there is, not just human ones, but real frightening creatures. Creatures that exist only in stories or nightmares."

Jacob froze, his heart began to beat loudly in his chest. Did she know? How could she? If she did she wasn't running from him. That could only mean that she was referring to something else, but what? He had to tread carefully. "What monsters do you mean, Bells?"

Bella sighed and wiped a hand across her eyes. "It doesn't matter, Jake. I'm just rambling. Ignore me."

"No, you can tell me. I'm a good listener." Jacob assured her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Bella said faintly.

"You might be surprised." Jacob dared to touch her cheek with his fingers. "Remember the stories I used to tell you when we were younger?"

A frown marred Bella's forehead. "The wolf stories. Yeah I remember. I liked hearing about the pack. I used to imagine that they were real you know. That their leader Ephraim was real and that whenever I was in trouble or scared, he and his pack would come and rescue me, chasing all the bad monsters away."

"Bells...who hurt you?" Jacob finally asked her outright. "You can trust me, I swear."

Bella flinched, she edged away from him curling up into a ball. "It doesn't matter now. He doesn't know where I am. I'll be alright here."

"Was it your stepfather?" Jacob pressed.

"Phil?" Bella seemed surprised that he had mentioned him. She shook her head. "No. Phil may shout and be verbally abusive when he's drunk, but he has never laid a hand on me."

"Then who?" Jacob hooked Bella's hair behind her ear so he could see her better.

"I can't tell you, Jake. Please don't ask me anymore." Bella pushed on the door of the old truck and jumped down, pulling her hood up over her head as she began to walk back to the house.

Jacob hit the steering wheel in frustration. Bella had been on the verge of telling him who it was, he was sure of it. And what did she mean when she referred to monsters that were not human? He took a second to compose himself before jumping out of the ancient Chevy and following her back into the house.

* * *

Charlie was relieved when he saw his daughter come back inside. He could see by her red rimmed eyes that she had been crying but she seemed calm now. She gave him a tired smile. "I'm sorry I ran off."

"Don't apologize, kiddo." He said quickly. "Can you tell me who did that to you?"

Bella cringed, dropping her eyes to the floor. "I don't want to talk about it. Please don't make me, dad." She begged.

Charlie swallowed the lump down in his throat. "Alright, Bells. We'll leave it for now."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I think we should get going and get you settled into your old room." He suggested instead.

"That would be great." Bella picked up her bag and placed it on her shoulder. She then turned to Billy and Jacob. "Thank you both for what you did today. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, Bella. We were happy to help, and feel free to come over any time you like too." Billy smiled at her kindly.

Bella returned it. "That would be great, thank you."

"You could come over tomorrow." Jacob interjected, a desperate tone to his voice. Everyone turned to look at him, but he ploughed on anyway. "I'll be working on the Rabbit, you could help me like you did today."

Bella glanced at her dad hesitantly. "Can I?" She asked, seeking his permission.

Charlie felt saddened that she felt like she had to even ask. "Of course you can. I will be at work anyway."

"Okay then." Bella agreed, suddenly her face fell. "Although how will I get here? I haven't got a car."

"I'll drop you off and pick you up, Bells." Charlie took her bag away from her and threw it over his own shoulder.

Bella seemed stunned that he had done so. "Okay." She smiled at Jacob. "See you tomorrow then."

"It's a date." Jacob felt his face heat up as he realized what he had just said. "I mean, you know what I mean." He finished lamely.

Billy smiled in amusement. "See you tomorrow, Bella."

"Bye." She flashed them both a shy smile before following Charlie out of the house.

* * *

Jacob finished clearing up the evening meal and dumped the dishes in the sink. He began washing them up, his mind far away. Billy watched his son for a moment before picking up the plates and drying them with a cloth. "Thinking about Bella?" He asked astutely.

Jacob gave his dad a wry smile. "How did you guess?"

"You have that look in your eye that a man gets when he sees the girl he intends to marry." Billy said, his voice serious.

"Did you have the look when you saw mom?" Jacob passed him the cutlery to dry.

"Oh yes. I knew in here." Billy patted the spot over his heart with his hand. "As soon as I saw Sarah I knew she was the one."

"I miss her." Jacob admitted as he sloshed the water onto the draining board accidentally.

"Me too." Billy sighed. "Sarah would have known how to get Bella to open up."

"Yeah." Jacob replied thoughtfully. They both remained silent for a while, lost in their respective memories.

Billy put the dishes and cutlery away and hung the cloth on the hook. "What time are you leaving tonight?" He asked eventually.

Jacob ran a hand through his hair. "In about an hour. I'll be taking over from Sam."

"You be careful out there, Jake." Billy didn't often express his worry over his son's safety, but seeing Bella like that today had shaken him up.

"I always am." Jacob placed a steadying hand on his dad's shoulder, politely ignoring the wetness running down his weathered cheeks.

* * *

Charlie and Bella stood in her old room looking down on the bed. "You like purple, right?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah." Bella dumped her bag on the bed and sat down, bouncing on the mattress gently. "It's perfect."

"That's great...well I'll let you get settled, kiddo. I'll see you downstairs soon." Charlie gave her an encouraging smile before leaving the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Bella looked around for a moment, staring at the cream walls and purple curtains. The only other furniture was a small wardrobe and a dressing table and mirror. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "No one can get you here." She said to herself as she got up and tipped her bag upside down, dumping the contents on the bed.

She began to hang up her meager supply of clothes in the wardrobe and arranged some of her personal items that she had brought with her on the dressing table. They were small nicknack's from her childhood, stuff that reminded her of happy times, for which there were few. Bella stood back and studied them for a moment before settling back on the bed. Se felt like she was sitting on something, she quickly scooted over and picked up a small photo frame which was turned the wrong way round. She didn't recall bringing that with her, it must have been stashed in the bag already. Her hand shook as she turned it round and stared at the photo.

It was odd seeing herself, it was taken over eighteen months ago at a time when she still had some control over her life. That was soon to change. She looked at the guy standing next to her, he was staring moodily into the camera, his arm slung casually around her waist. Bella felt nausea well up in her throat as she continued to look at him. No, he wouldn't invade her life here. Flipping the frame open she ripped the photo out and tore it to shreds, thrusting the tiny remnants of the photo in the small waste paper basket.

* * *

Outside the moon hung high in the night sky, for once there was no cloud cover and the light pooled along the forest floor, making the leaves of the trees and foliage shine silver. The russet toned wolf settled down on the forest floor, his head resting on his paws as he kept watch over the Swan house.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Running Home for Christmas**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Four-Quil and Embry**

Jacob was tired when he came in at sunrise. He had phased back to his human form to get Sam out of his head. Instead of patrolling the borders like he was supposed to he had spent the best part of the night guarding the Swan house. When Sam had found out he had been livid. Quil had taken over and it gave Jacob the opportunity to head home. Billy sighed as he watched Jacob come in and crash on the couch. He placed a bowl of cereal in front of him and some toast.

"Maybe you should cancel today, you look exhausted." He suggested.

"I'll be fine in a while." Jacob said between mouthfuls of cereal. "I just need to take a shower."

Billy knew there was no arguing with his son. He could be stubborn like that. "If you say so."

"Don't worry about me." Jacob said dismissively.

"I'll always worry." Billy cleared up the empty plates and headed back to the kitchen.

Jacob ran a hand through his hair as he yawned, he still had another week of night patrols before the shift rota swapped round again. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom, his feet dragging. He knew he would get another lecture from Sam when he caught up with him. He hadn't meant to stay outside Bella's house all night, but he just couldn't tear himself away. She was so fragile and he already felt protective of her. He had heard her crying at one point and the light had come on in the middle of the night as Charlie checked on his daughter. She had been suffering a nightmare. It had taken all his self control not to run into the house and comfort her himself.

He switched the shower on and closed his eyes as the water ran down his toned body. It felt refreshing as it washed the dirt away. He soaped up a sponge and started to wash himself down, already feeling much better. Jacob stayed in there for a while until the water ran cold, not that it bothered him, he ran at a toasty 108.9 degrees and never felt the cold. He shut the shower off and dried himself down.

Heading into his bedroom, Jacob chucked the wet towel on the floor and opened his wardrobe. On a normal day he would just be dressed in a pair of shorts or sweats, but with Bella coming he needed to make an effort. He had only been dressed up the day before because he and his dad had been doing some last minute Christmas shopping in Port Angeles. He pulled out a plain black t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. He was going to be working on the car, so he didn't want to use his best clothes, not that he had many.

Jacob tugged the t-shirt over his head and pulled on his jeans, they hung low on his hips, the t-shirt clinging to his muscular chest. He looked in the mirror and squeezed some gel in the palm of his hand and ran it through his hair, creating a tousled effect. He declared himself satisfied as he heard the sound of the police cruiser pulling up outside. Trying to stop himself running to greet Bella like an over eager school boy, Jacob hung back deliberately until his dad had answered the door.

"Jake." Billy called out.

Jacob smiled to himself as he strolled casually out to greet Charlie and Bella, but to his astonishment only Charlie was there. "Where's Bells?"

Charlie fidgeted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, Jake. Bells had quite a rough night. She told me to apologize on her behalf but she just feels like staying inside today."

"I see." Jacob stared at the floor, the disappointment written all his face.

Billy winced as he looked at his crestfallen son. He turned his gaze back to his best friend, poor Charlie looked worn out. He wondered if his friend had slept at all. "Not to worry, Chief. Tell Bella we'll see her another time."

Charlie smiled in relief. "Thanks guys. She's just so fragile you know."

"We know." Billy assured his friend. Jacob was still staring at the floor, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans.

"Well I better head off to work. See you both soon." Charlie took his leave and left the house.

When his friend was gone, Billy rolled his chair over to his son. "At least you'll be able to get that sleep now son." He said gently.

Jacob glanced at his dad, a determined look in his dark eyes. "Can I borrow the truck?"

"Why?" Billy asked in confusion.

"I'm going over to see Bells."

"Jake, you heard what Charlie said. The poor girl has been through a lot, she probably just needs time to adjust to her new circumstances." Billy warned him.

"She shouldn't be left alone to wallow. Can I have the keys or not? I'll phase if I have to." Jacob wouldn't be swayed.

Billy stared him down for a moment before relenting. "Don't push her Jake if she doesn't want to see you today."

"As if." Jacob went to get the keys. He stopped as he passed his dad and gave him a small smile. "I promise I'll be careful with her, dad."

"I know." Billy watched as his son left the house. He just hoped that Bella was up for some company, he couldn't bear to think how disappointed his son would be if she pushed him away.

* * *

Bella lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She felt tired and unhappy. She had hoped being in different surroundings would stop the nightmares, but she had kept her dad up half the night with her screams. The sound of her cell phone going off startled her. She reached over and picked it up, there was an unknown number flashing up. She pondered whether to answer, but the persistent ringing was jarring on her nerves.

"Hello."

"Bella." A desperate male voice breathed her name.

A tremor ran through Bella's body as she heard him say her name.

"Leave me alone." She pleaded before ending the call and switching the cell off completely. With shaking hands she stuffed the phone in the bottom of her bag and hurriedly left the room. Hearing his voice had shattered her piece of mind. Why the hell had she answered it? She should have guessed he would find out her new number, he was adept at getting what he wanted. Bella stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water, drinking it down greedily to calm her nerves. A knock on the door made her drop the glass, it shattered into pieces. Bella sank to her knees as tears began to well in her eyes, her whole body was shaking and she couldn't control her limbs as she sank into a full on panic attack.

Jacob was outside, with his keen hearing he heard the glass shattering on the floor and also the sound of Bella's sobs. He glanced down at the plant pot placed strategically by the door, he knew that Charlie kept a spare key under it. Taking a chance, Jacob found the key and opened the front door. He ran over to the kitchen and found Bella on her hands and knees, she was trembling from head to toe, her beautiful brown eyes wide with fright as she hyperventilated.

She looked up at him pleadingly. "I can't breathe." She choked out

Jacob bent down and sat next to her on the floor, being careful to brush the sharp shards of glass to one side. He lifted Bella onto his lap and held her in his arms as she cried, she hid her face in the crook of his neck, soaking up his warmth. He held her trembling body for quite a while until her cries lessened and she got her breathing back under control. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay." Jacob stroked her hair before lifting her up in his arms and carrying her into the living room. He placed her carefully in the big recliner. "I'll clean up the glass. I'll be back in a moment."

"You don't have to do that." Bella protested weakly.

"I don't mind." Jacob smiled at her before leaving the room.

Bella curled up in the recliner and wiped her face with the back of her hand. She felt so embarrassed, both times that Jacob had seen her and she had been crying hysterically. She was so grateful that he had turned up, although she was beginning to wonder how he got in the house. She glanced sideways toward the kitchen as she heard him clearing up. Her ex used to get into her house too, especially of a night without her permission. Bella swallowed nervously, just how had Jacob got through the front door?

When he returned Jacob was surprised to see Bella staring at him warily. She was yanking on the ends of her sleeves in agitation. "Are you okay?" He checked.

"How did you get in?" She asked him directly.

"Oh, I used the spare key that Charlie keeps under the plant pot out front. I hope you don't mind but I heard you so..." his voice tailed off as he dug his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Bella visibly relaxed. "I see. I didn't know about the spare key. Thanks for you know...looking out for me, again."

Jacob took a seat opposite her. "No problem. I know that you told Charlie that you weren't feeling up to going out today, but I know from experience that the worst thing you can do is hide when you're feeling low. So I thought I would come over and see if you had changed your mind about spending the day at mine."

"You don't give up, do you?" Bella gave him a wan smile.

"Nope." Jacob grinned back at her. "So what do you say?"

Bella laughed softly, the sound was like music to Jacob's ears. "I say that you're probably right." She agreed.

* * *

Bella listened as Jacob chatted easily to her about his friends at school and some of the things they would get up to. Quil especially sounded like an interesting character, she was looking forward to meeting him to see if the reality matched up to the legend.

"So he asked out a senior's girlfriend even though he knew she was taken?" She asked in disbelief.

"That's Quil." Jacob said with a smile. "He got a black eye as a thank you."

"Painful." Bella winced. "Was her boyfriend really well built?"

"No it was the girl who gave him the black eye." Jacob quipped.

Bella laughed. "Very funny. You had me going there."

Jacob grinned at her. He loved seeing her so relaxed and at ease. He was finding it hard to keep his eyes on the road and not on her. "Embry is a lot quieter then Quil, he's more like my brother really."

"He sounds nice." Bella replied. "Just like you."

"So I'm nice am I?" Jacob raised his eyebrows at her.

"Are you fishing for compliments Mr, Black?" Bella teased him.

"Of course." Jacob turned down the dirt track that led to his house. He parked up just outside the small red building, switching off the engine as he did so. "So I'm waiting."

Bella smiled at him in amusement as she closed one eye and pretended to study him carefully. She put a finger to her lips and tapped them. "Mmm well I don't know Mr Black, I guess I would say that you're sorta beautiful."

Jacob snorted with laughter. "Only sort of?"

Bella joined in his laughter as she pushed on the door of the truck and jumped down. She slammed it shut. "No you're more then beautiful, Jacob Black." She said softly under breath as she went to join him round the other side.

* * *

They spent the morning in the garage. Jacob worked on the car, asking Bella to pass him this tool or that. She had no idea which one was which so she often handed him the wrong one. Jacob lectured her on the inner workings of the Rabbit's engine. She listened contentedly to him, loving the sound of his voice. He made her feel so relaxed and at ease. Bella was glad Jacob had come to collect her, otherwise she would have been sitting in her room stressing over E...she flinched when she nearly thought his name. She would need to get a new cell now that he had found her number.

Jacob was in the middle of one of his tales about Quil's escapades when the the boy himself appeared. He was accompanied by Embry, the two of them entered the garage so silently that they made Bella jump. She stared at the two new arrivals wide eyed. Jacob rolled his eyes when he saw his friends. "I thought I told you I had company today." He said in annoyance.

"You never said it was of the female variety." Quil swaggered over to Bella and held out his hand. "I'm Quil and that doofus there is Embry."

Bella smiled at him as she shook his hand. He was certainly living up to his reputation. Quil was not as tall as Jacob, but he was certainly as well built. His muscles bulged under his tight t-shirt as he flexed them for her benefit. He was so obvious. "Nice to meet you." Bella said politely.

Embry approached her too, holding out his hand. He gave her a shy smile. "I'm Embry."

"Hello Embry." Bella shook his hand too. Embry looked more like Jacob, although his build was slimmer then his two friends. He had a nice smile.

Quil ignored Jacob who was glaring at him. "So, Bella what do you do for fun?"

Bella blushed. "Fun? Err...I'm not sure."

"Don't tell me Jakey boy has been keeping you cooped up in here?" Quil gave his friend a devious smile. "I can show you a good time if you want? I know the best places."

Jacob smacked Quil around the back of his head, making his friend cry out. "Leave Bells alone." The tone of his voice seemed to make Quil back off.

"Alright man, I was only messing." He complained, rubbing the back of his head.

Embry smiled shyly at Bella again. "Ignore Quil, he always lets his mouth run away from him."

Bella didn't know what to say. She just returned his smile instead, shrugging her shoulders.

"Look guys we're heading inside now...so see you later." Jacob gave them both a heavy hint but it seemed that Quil was determined to ignore it.

"It's a lovely day. We should all head for the beach. What do you say, Bella?" Quil gave her a flirty wink, causing Jacob to hit him on the back of the head again.

"Will you cool it dude?" Quil glared at Jacob.

"Well stop hitting on Bella then." Jacob snapped.

This was the first time Bella had seen Jacob angry. She swallowed nervously. "If you all want to go to the beach, that's fine with me." She said quickly before things kicked off further.

Quil smirked at Jacob triumphantly. "See dude, the girl wants to get some fresh air."

"Cool it, Quil." Embry interjected, he too could see that Jacob was getting tense. Quil really was clueless at times.

"You two are really boring." Quil grouched. "I don't know why I hang out with you."

"Because no one else would put up with your annoying ass probably." Jacob took a deep breath to calm himself down, he could see he had spooked Bella. "Do you really want to go to the beach, Bells?"

Bella hated being forced to make a decision. All three boys looked at her expectantly. "Err...yeah, I guess." She said in the end.

Quil let out a loud whoop, making her jump. "Come on then lets go, you heard the lady."

Jacob sighed as Quil headed out of the garage, followed reluctantly by Embry. "Are you sure about this, Bells?" He checked with her.

"Not really." Bella shrugged. "But maybe it's time I saw more of this place I'm going to call home."

Jacob smiled at her as he held out his hand. Bella looked at him for a moment before slowly placing her hand in his. Jacob laced their fingers together before leading her out of the garage after his friends.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Running Home for Christmas**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews on this story. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Five-Flashback to the Past**

Bella pulled her jacket tighter around her body, even though it was a bright day, it was extremely cold. The breeze coming off of the sea went right through to her bones. Jacob noticed, he was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans and Bella wondered how he wasn't feeling the cold too. It was near the end of December after all. In another five days it would be Christmas.

"Can I put my arm around you, Bells?" Jacob asked her cautiously as he watched her shiver.

"Any excuse huh, Black?" Bella said playfully.

"Yeah." Jacob grinned back at her. He put his strong arm over her shoulders and pulled her into his heated side. Almost at once his warmth seeped into her chilled skin; Bella sighed in relief.

Bella looked straight ahead, Quil was being an idiot, throwing sand at Embry. The fine grains went right in Embry's eyes and he yelled out in annoyance as he charged after Quil, catching his friend up quickly and shoving him in the surf. Quil shot out of the water, his hair and clothes streaming with water.

"Look what you've done, Em?" Quil shouted out irritably.

Embry just howled with laughter. "You deserved it."

Quil stomped out of the water, leaving deep imprints in the sand with his bare feet. It was the first time that Bella had noticed that neither he or Embry were wearing shoes. She glanced down at Jacob's feet, they were bare too. He caught her looking. "What?"

"You're not wearing any shoes? Neither are your friends, doesn't that get uncomfortable?" She asked curiously.

Jacob tried to keep his expression nonchalant. He cursed the fact that he had forgotten to put on shoes. It just wasn't something he had to think about on a daily basis. No wonder Bella thought it looked odd. "We're just used to it I guess." He said lamely.

Bella studied him for a moment, she could see the hint of redness on his cheeks. Guilt washed over her as she realized she had probably embarrassed him. "Right, sorry." She mumbled, facing forward again.

Straight ahead there was a group of teenagers sitting on the beach, they were clustered around a small fire they had made. Unlike Jacob and his friends they were dressed in waterproof jackets and thick fleeces and jeans. They were all boys. They looked around her age. As she peered closer she saw that they were passing a bottle of Jack Daniels between them and a lighted cigarette. Bella glanced up at Jacob, his eyes had narrowed as he sniffed the air.

"Unbelievable." He muttered angrily.

"What is it?" Bella whispered in alarm, she had noticed his eyes had darkened.

"They've got drugs." Jacob replied. "Can't you smell it?"

Bella shook her head again. Jacob called Embry and Quil over to him, they stopped goofing about and hurried over. "Smell that." Jacob pointed over to the small group.

Quil and Embry suddenly became all seriousness. They seemed much older then their years as they glared over at the laughing teenagers. "Sam will spit blood if he sees them. They're not from around here." Quil said to Jacob.

"Looks like they could be from Forks. I recognize that boy, I think his name is Eric. I know he goes to Forks high. I can't believe they would have the audacity to bring that shit onto the res." Jacob fumed. "They wouldn't want to be caught smoking that crap on their own doorstep."

"What do you suggest we do?" Embry asked quietly, glancing meaningfully at Bella.

Jacob pondered for a moment before looking down at her. "Will you mind waiting here for a moment? The boys and I are going to have a quiet word with them."

Bella chewed on her bottom lip. By the wild look in the boy's eyes she guessed they were going to have more then a word. She didn't want to witness it, she had seen enough violence in her life. Several of her mom's previous boyfriends had been very handy with their fists. She pulled her hood up over her head and backed away. "Do what you think is necessary. I'll head back to the house." She mumbled.

Jacob frowned. "Bells?" He could see she was shutting down. He agonized over whether to follow her or deal with these miscreants.

"Are you coming, Jake?" Quil asked him.

Feeling torn, Jacob turned back to his friends. "Yeah, coming."

* * *

Bella trudged back toward the little red house. Rain had started to fall and she was huddled up in her jacket. She didn't feel like being sociable, she knew Billy would ask her questions and she didn't feel like answering them. Instead she headed over to the abandoned red Chevy. She patted its iron hood before climbing inside and slamming the heavy door shut. For some reason she felt safe inside. Her hands rested on the steering wheel as she stared out at the darkening sky. She thought about the look in Jacob, Quil and Embry's eyes. They had suddenly turned from playful teenagers to something else. Bella was certain there was something she was missing here, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The boys seemed a mixture of young and old. Jacob's eyes especially showed all the wisdom of the ages.

The rain began to fall harder, drumming loudly on the roof. Bella sat back and closed her eyes, before she knew it, she had drifted off into an uneasy sleep. The combination of the lack of sleep from the previous night and fear catching up with her...

_**Eighteen months earlier in Jacksonville, Florida**_

Bella said goodnight to her work colleagues. It was fast approaching eleven at night. Her shift in the fast food restaurant had overran. They had trouble earlier on in the evening, some drunk teenagers had come in causing a disturbance. As soon as they stepped into the place they were throwing stuff around. It got quite frightening, so the night manager had called the police. It had meant there was a lot more then usual to clear up so Bella was running behind. The parking lot was poorly lit and she found herself looking around in panic as she sprinted for her car. She was worried that the troublemakers would still be hanging around, they had issued threats at all the staff when the manager had yelled at them that she had called the police. It had caused them to clear off though.

She gasped for breath as she reached in her bag for the keys to her car. It was an old wreck, but at least it got her from A to B. It was all she could afford. Bella had taken on the job to earn some money. Renee and Phil had been fired from their last jobs for turning up late or drinking on the job. Their welfare checks hardly covered the rent or food, so Bella had been forced to find employment quickly to supplement their meagre income. She didn't like working such crazy hours, but it was the only job she could get that allowed her to still attend school.

Bella dropped the keys on the tarmac and cursed under her breath; why did she have to be eternally clumsy? She knelt down and fumbled around on the hard ground for the keys. It was then that she heard them. Her head snapped round as a group of boys appeared out of the darkness, the leader smirked at her as he placed his boot over the keys.

"Look guys." He leered. "It's one of the witches that grassed us up to the cops."

His friends laughed, surrounding her in a group. "At least she's one of the good looking one's Pete." Another boy spat sarcastically. "What do you suggest we do with her?"

The guy called Pete bent down and grabbed Bella roughly by the arm, hauling her to her feet. "Please, leave me alone." She begged them.

"Pathetic." Pete sneered. He shoved Bella forward so she fell onto her knees, the asphalt grazing the skin on her hands and knees.

The boys laughed as they all began to merge as one around her. Bella curled up into a ball and whimpered. She closed her eyes and prayed. Suddenly a bright pair of headlights blinded her.

"What the fuck?" She heard Pete call out.

The sound of a car skidding to a halt made Bella's eyes flare open, she saw the boys scatter, otherwise they would have been crushed under the wheels. The headlights were too bright for her to see clearly, but Bella managed to see the door to the mystery car open and a pair of boots hit the ground.

"Keep out of this." She heard Pete sneer to the stranger.

"You don't want to challenge me boy." Came the smooth reply.

"Come on guys. Let's teach this joker a lesson." Pete called out to his friends.

Bella could never really recall what happened next. The cars headlights were still half blinding her. All she could see were shadows moving fast across the asphalt as she heard Pete cry out as he was thrown through the air, landing ten feet away from where he had been standing. She heard the sickening crunch of broken bones as he hit the dirt. His friends began to yell out in a panic.

"Do you want some of the same?" The stranger called out to them.

Pete's friends didn't bother to reply, they scattered like leaves before the wind. It was suddenly quiet, only Pete's dying breaths breaking the silence. Bella saw the strangers boots stop in front of her, he hunkered down and offered his hand. "You're safe now." He said softly.

Bella trembled as she placed her hand in his. She gasped as the chill from his skin infected hers. He helped her up easily, dropping her hand quickly. She stared wide eyed at her rescuer, her voice failing her. He was tall, more then six feet, he was dressed in a dark hooded top and denim jeans, making his stark white skin stand out. But it was his unusual colored eyes that really caught her attention. They were a dark amber, the dim light from the overhead lamps reflecting in the dark pools of his pupils. Bella felt mesmerized.

"What is your name?" The stranger asked her, stepping closer.

Bella swallowed thickly. "Bel...Bella."

The stranger studied her intently, running a hand through his thick, bronze colored hair. His amber eyes were boring into her, narrowing at one point as if he was trying to see into her mind. Little did she know it at the time, but that was exactly what he was trying to do. If Bella could go back in time she would have taken her chances with Pete and his friends. Meeting the stranger that night was to send her life spiraling out of control.

_**Present day, La Push, Washington State**_

Bella jolted awake as she heard the door to the Chevy being pulled open. Jacob climbed in, a relieved smile on his handsome face as he settled next to her on the bench seat. "I was worried when dad said you hadn't gone back to the house."

She gripped the wheel of the ancient truck tightly. "I'm sorry I just needed some time out. I didn't want to disturb your father."

Jacob studied her with concern. She seemed jittery, her earlier calm in his presence seemed to have melted away. He reached out to take her hand but she shrank away from him. "I need to get home." She mumbled as she pushed on the door of the truck trying to get out.

"Bells? What's going on?" Jacob questioned her. He reached across and shut the door she had just opened.

Bella stared at him fearfully. "What are you doing?"

Jacob sat back from her and held up his hands. "Nothing. I promise. Just talk to me. I don't understand what's wrong."

Bella's heart was racing as she gazed into his earnest dark eyes. "What did you do to those kids? Did you hurt them?" She found herself asking.

"Hurt them?" Jacob echoed her. "Why would I hurt them?"

"You and your friends seemed mad." Bella whispered. "I thought..."

Jacob shook his head. "No, I told you I was just going to have a word with them. We took the drugs and drink off of them and warned them never to bring that shit onto the res again."

"That's all? You just warned them off?" Bella checked.

"Yes. I promise that's all we did." Jacob promised her.

Bella could see the sincerity in his eyes. She had to stop thinking every guy was like E.. she winced as his name flashed in her head. "I'm sorry." She apologized weakly.

Jacob reached out and took her hand, this time she let him. "It's okay, Bells. Do you want to tell me anything?" He longed for her to open up to him, but she still seemed reticent.

"I can't talk about it, Jake. Not yet." Bella sighed sadly.

"Well when you're ready. I'm here." Jacob said instead, although deep inside he was disappointed that she wouldn't tell him. "My dad's made some snacks. Do you feel ready to come in now?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah thanks."

Jacob watched her climb out of the drivers side and he followed after her, taking her hand again as the made their way toward the little red house.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Running Home for Christmas**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you very much for the kind reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Six-The Cullen's**

Bella poked around in her dad's freezer trying to look for something other then fish to cook for dinner. She wanted to make him a thank you meal for taking her in at short notice, but there was nothing but fish in the freezer and a few mouldy vegetables in the cupboards. Charlie obviously ate out more then he did in his own home. Bella slammed the freezer shut and sat down at the table to make a list of food she would need. The only problem was money, she didn't have any. Which meant she was going to have to ask her father for some.

"So much for a surprise meal." She muttered to herself.

Charlie was still at work so Bella decided to call him. She looked up the number for the station then dialed. It only rung twice before it was promptly answered. "Forks Police Station, what is your emergency?"

"Err it's not an emergency. I would like to speak to Chief Swan please." Bella asked politely.

"Chief Swan does not take personal calls. If you wish to see him then I can make an appointment." The woman said in a bored tone.

"I'm his daughter, Bella. I really need to speak to him. It will only take a moment." She pleaded.

The woman's voice changed instantly. "Oh yes. Charlie was telling us you had come back to live with him. I'm Maggie by the way, Charlie's PA."

"Nice to speak to you, Maggie." Bella was quite touched that her father had openly told his work colleagues that she had come home; maybe he was happy that she had come to Forks after all.

"I'll put you through, dear." Maggie put her on hold for a moment before the phone was answered gruffly by her father.

"Chief Swan."

"Dad."

"Bells." Charlie said in surprise. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah." Bella replied quickly. "I did go to Jake's after all, but he was called away early, some guy called Sam turned up and he had to go with him. Billy dropped me home."

"Oh, I'm glad you got to go out, kiddo." Charlie sounded relieved that she hadn't stayed in by herself all day.

"The reason I'm calling is I thought I would make us a nice meal tonight, but there isn't much food in the cupboards so I need to go shopping, but..." Bella hesitated, hating to ask for money.

Charlie sensed her ambivalence. "There's a tin at the top of the kitchen cupboard over the sink, kiddo. I keep petty cash in there for shopping and such. Take as much as you need to buy the food."

Bella smiled in relief. "Thanks dad. When will you be home?"

"Around half six."

"Dinner will be ready by then. See you later."

"Bye kiddo." Charlie put the phone down, his heart much lighter then it had been when he left for work that morning. Bella sounded much brighter and for that reason alone he was glad.

* * *

Bella found the tin with the money inside. She took as much as she thought she would need and put the rest back. As she had no transport she was going to have to shop in the local store, but she was certain they would have most of the basic essentials that she needed. It was raining again outside so Bella borrowed one of her father's rain jackets, it was too big on her but she was past caring. At least it would keep her dry. Stuffing the money in the pocket of the coat Bella locked up the house and strolled slowly toward the shops.

There wasn't many people about, it was late afternoon and most people were either still at work or already indoors. Bella looked around with interest as she passed the nearby houses. They were identical to her father's, simple two storey buildings. Some were brightly painted, giving them a much needed facelift. She reached the small row of shops, which served as Fork's high street and went into the grocery store. The bell pinged overhead as she opened the door and wandered inside. It seemed she was the only customer. A young woman was sitting by the till, filing her nails.

Bella pulled the hood of her coat from her head and began to traipse around the aisles. She picked up a basket and began to fill it with what she needed. She became so absorbed in what she was doing that she didn't at first notice that some other customers had entered the store. It was only when she heard some quiet whispers from the aisle in front that she realized she had company. Slowing her pace Bella drifted toward the next aisle, hoping that the other customer's would hurry and make their purchases before she got there. But no, they seemed to be hanging around. With a reluctant sigh she turned the corner and came face to face with them. A young girl, no more then seventeen or eighteen turned to look at her. She had short black hair cropped close to her head, her skin as white as snow. Her companion, a tall male, had blonde curly hair and the same white complexion as the girl. It was their unusual colored eyes however that made Bella drop her basket and let out a small scream. They were a dark amber.

"Bella please we..." The girl reached out to her but Bella spun on her heels and fled from the store, the shop assistant staring after her.

* * *

Her feet pounded on the side walk as she sprinted toward home. It couldn't be true, not here. Bella's heart thudded painfully in her chest, causing her lungs to burn. Nausea welled up in her gut and she was sure she was about to be sick. How could this be possible? Who were they? How did they know her name? All these questions thundered in her frightened mind as she stumbled up the steps to the house and fumbled with the keys to the front door. Inside she knew her attempts to escape them were fruitless, and as soon as she managed to fit the key in the lock, she felt them on either side of her. Tears rolled down Bella's face as two cold hands clamped on her arms and led her into the house. The young girl with the black hair scanned the area quickly to see that no one had seen anything, then she shut the door.

* * *

"Enough Sam." Jacob yelled in frustration. "I've told you everything that happened. Get off my back."

Sam paced back and forth in front of Jacob, his eyes studying him carefully. "It was a dereliction of your duty. You cannot abandon your patrol to spend half the night watching a strangers house."

"She's not a stranger. Bella is Charlie's daughter. I was worried about her." Jacob snapped.

"To us she is a stranger. Why would you suddenly be so concerned about..." Sam stopped his pacing as something suddenly occurred to him. "Did you imprint on this girl?"

Jacob folded his arms and glared at his Alpha. "That's none of your business."

"Why do you have to be so confrontational when imprinting is mentioned?" Sam said in frustration.

"The little love triangle that you Emily and Leah have going on is hardly the best example of imprinting is it? What is so fantastic about it?" Jacob retorted.

"Don't push me, Jake." Sam's arms began to shake as he forced down the urge to phase. It seemed that every day that passed Jacob was trying to undermine his authority. He didn't ask much from him, but simple respect.

"I'm not pushing you." Jacob backed down when he saw how uptight Sam was getting. He shouldn't have mentioned Emily and Leah, but it was tiring when everyone kept going on about how great imprinting was. Jacob couldn't think of anything worse then some stranger suddenly becoming the center of your world.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "You're on patrol again tonight. I'll let it go this once, but tonight make sure you patrol where you are supposed to."

"Whatever." Jacob couldn't be bothered to argue. He would do as he saw fit. Sam's control over him was waning, his commands no longer affecting him. Jacob knew the reason why. It wouldn't be long before he openly challenged Sam for the leadership of the pack. It was his birthright after all.

* * *

Bella sat on the sofa, her knees drawn up to her chest as she took deep breaths to calm herself. The strange female and her male companion stood before her, their amber eyes showing concern as they watched her hyperventilate.

"I never expected this reaction, Jas." The female said softly. "She seems in much distress. Can you help her?"

The male nodded. "I'll try, Alice. It will take a moment."

Bella stared at them wide eyed as the male focused his amber eyes on her and gazed at her intently. She blinked a couple of times to try and block out his stare but it didn't work. She did find that her breathing slowed down to a normal pace, and her heart resumed it's normal rhythm. "What are you doing to me?" She choked out.

The girl called Alice knelt before her and gave her a kind smile. "Jasper is simply calming your nerves. I apologize if our presence disturbs you. I assumed because you are acquainted with my brother that you would be comfortable around us."

"Your brother?" Bella felt confused.

"She doesn't know, Alice. He can't have told her about us." Jasper took a seat opposite Bella.

"He?" Bella shrank back from them. "Who do you mean?"

Alice exchanged a look with Jasper before sitting down herself. "I am sorry, Bella. Let me introduce myself properly. My name is Alice Cullen and this is my partner Jasper Hale."

A small gasp left Bella's lips as she stared at Alice in horror. "Cullen? You're related to E..." She choked on his name.

"Yes, as I said I am his sister. As you know my brother has certain gifts, as do I and most of my family. I have the gift of sight. I can see what is going to happen in the future depending on what the person has set their mind on at one particular time. Of course none of this is set in stone. The person can change their mind in an instant, which means their future path has changed. I have been having visions regarding my brother, you were in some of them. That is how I came to know about you. My brother has been missing for two years, Bella. We all miss him very much and are concerned about his well being. I had a vision that you were coming back to see your father in Forks, and I cannot tell you how excited I was that I would get to meet you..." Alice stopped when she saw Bella's body start to tremble.

"Please leave me alone." She begged.

Jasper stared at her again and Bella felt her limbs relax against her will. Alice looked at her worriedly. "Please do not be alarmed Bella. My family and I live in Forks. This is our home and we hoped that as you have returned here that my brother will come back to us too."

"You live here?" Bella cried out. "How is that possible?"

"But you know Edward..." Alice faltered. "The way he lives his life. We are peaceful, we mean no one any harm."

"Harm?" Bella said bitterly. "Do you know your brother at all?"

Jasper frowned. "What has he done?"

Bella crawled back from them. She felt like a caged animal. She thought she would be safe here, but she had been so wrong. What would they do to her? She saw Alice and Jasper exchange worried looks.

"We need to tell Carlisle." Jasper whispered.

"Yes, immediately." Alice agreed.

Suddenly Jasper's amber eyes darkened as he froze and sniffed the air. Alice's head whipped round and she too began to smell the air. "One of them is here." She said in surprise. She turned back to face Bella. "You have protectors."

"Protectors?" Bella's head was spinning. Her stomach was churning and she wanted to be sick.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door. "BELLA." Jacob's voice thundered through the front door.

Bella got to her feet and pushed past Jasper and Alice. "I'm in here, Jake. I'm in here. Help me." She cried out.

The front door flew open as Jacob tore inside. He put his hands on Bella's shoulders. "Wait here."

Bella put her arms around her middle as she watched him dart into the living room. He was back out within seconds. He came over to her and pulled her against his chest. "They've gone." He said huskily.

Bella collapsed against him, her whole body shaking as she wept. "I can't take anymore. I can't."

Jacob picked her up and carried her into the kitchen, placing her gently in one of the chairs. He then turned on the kettle and made them both a warm drink, before pulling up a chair next to hers and sitting beside her. Bella drank the coffee greedily, the warm liquid slid down her throat and soothed her nerves. When she was finished Jacob took her hands in his.

"Bells we really need to talk." He said earnestly.

"I can't." Bella began to pull her hands out of his, but Jacob held on.

"You have to tell me how you know the Cullen's, Bells. It's important." Jacob asked her gently.

"Why? How do you know them?" Bella looked at him intently. Something was going on here she didn't understand.

Jacob took a deep breath as he returned her gaze steadily. "I'll tell you everything, Bells. Please just listen and try to understand."

Bella chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before nodding her assent. She trusted Jacob, he wouldn't hurt her. She could feel it. She settled back in her chair as he held her hands tightly in his own; he began to speak.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Running Home for Christmas**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews on this story. Please be warned this is not an easy chapter to read so proceed with caution. Nikki :/**_

**Part Seven-The Past Revealed**

"You remember you told me that you used to wish that Ephraim and his pack were real." Jacob began. "What if I told you that they were?"

Bella frowned. "Is this some kind of joke, Jake? I told you that in confidence. I know it sounded lame but it..."

Jacob put a finger over her lips to stop her talking. "Listen to me, Bells. Six months ago I phased for the first time. That is when I learned that the legends I had been told my whole life were true. I am part of a pack of spirit wolves. That guy who came to see me earlier is my leader. It is our job to protect our lands from our natural enemies...the cold ones."

"Cold ones?" Bella echoed him. A nauseous feeling was welling in her throat, it seemed she had run away from the supernatural only to land smack in the middle of other legendary creatures.

"The Cullen's are cold ones or vampires if you want to give them their more familiar name." Jacob told her bluntly.

Bella let out a choked gasp. "You know about vampires? You know that they are real?"

Jacob kept a firm hold of Bella's hands as she began to tremble. "Yes, I have fought and killed vampires, Bells. My whole pack have."

"You're the protectors that Cullen girl was referring to." Bella whispered.

"Yes. My ancestors made a treaty with the Cullen's, if they agreed to stay away from La Push and live a peaceful life, which meant not killing or drinking human blood, then we would tolerate them. The Cullen's call themselves vegetarians, it means they only drink animal blood. They are more civilized then the nomads that we come across from time to time. It was their return to the area that triggered the werewolf gene in the new generation." There was a bitter edge to Jacob's voice as he revealed the last part.

"When you say you are a wolf, do you look like a real wolf?" Bella stumbled over her words, not knowing how to phrase the question delicately.

Jacob gave her a gentle smile. "We all look like real wolves, but we are much larger, stronger and swifter."

"And you've killed vampires?" Bella checked again.

"Yes." Jacob looked at her intently. "Does that bother you?"

Bella chewed on her bottom lip as she shook her head. "No. I hate them." She murmured.

Jacob could see the fear and uncertainty on her face. He got up out of his chair and knelt in front of her. "Bells, I've told you what I am and what I do. You're not running away screaming, thank god." He gave her a relieved smile. "Do you think you could tell me how you know the Cullen's and what really happened to you in Jacksonville to make you so scared."

Bella flinched at his directness. "I...I...he...I didn't want him. I really didn't."

Jacob cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand as she began to cry. "It's okay honey."

The endearment rolled off his tongue easily making Bella stare deep into his eyes. "I'm afraid, Jake. So afraid."

"I know." He wiped the tears from her face with his fingers. "You can trust me, Bells. I promise."

Bella sucked in a quavering breath. She had never told anyone what had happened to her before, but Jacob had entrusted her with his secret. He wouldn't think she was crazy, he knew about vampires. Hell, he killed them. "I need a drink." She whispered faintly.

"Coffee?" Jacob asked as he stood up, ready to make her one.

"No, something stronger." Bella got up out of her seat and rummaged in the kitchen cupboard. She pulled out a bottle of wine. "Join me?"

"Okay." Jacob agreed. Alcohol had no effect on him, his metabolism was too strong, but Bella looked like she needed it.

She took out two glasses and filled them with the red liquid. She couldn't fail to see the irony that it was the colour of blood. Then again it fitted with what she was about to tell him. Bella could only hope that Jacob wouldn't hate her afterwards...

_**Jacksonville, Florida one year earlier**_

Bella couldn't sleep, she had the uneasy feeling that she was being watched. She kept her eyes tight shut, not wanting to see who was in her room. He came there every night. She held out for another ten minutes before the creepy uneasiness made her cave in. Slowly she opened her eyelids and peered over at the old rocking chair that used to belong to her grandmother. Her heart sped up as she saw his shadowy figure hunched over in the seat.

"You're awake." He said unnecessarily.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked hoarsely. "I told you not to come anymore."

He smiled at her easily as he stood, strolling over to the bed and sitting down next to her. Bella grimaced when she heard him inhale deeply. "I know you don't mean that. God, the smell of your blood is so intoxicating."

Bella saw the flash of his white teeth as his lips drew back. He closed his eyes and inhaled again, leaning over her so his nose brushed along the sensitive skin of her throat. "Don't." She pleaded as she felt his sharp teeth graze her skin.

The sound of her voice brought him out of his reverie. He shook himself before leaping back from her. "I wouldn't." He muttered.

Bella felt sick. "Will you just go. I don't want to see you anymore."

Pain flashed across his face as he stared at her. "I can't do that. You belong to me now."

"I belong to no one. Just go." Bella begged again.

His tone suddenly changed. "Get up. We're going out." He snapped.

Bella shook her head. "No, I'm not going anywhere with you again."

His eyes narrowed as he leaned closer. His sweet scent washed over her, it was so cloying it made her feel sick. His hand clamped around her wrist, his cold fingers digging into her skin. "You're hurting me." She whimpered.

Faster then humanly possible Bella was hauled out of bed, he threw her onto the floor and she crumpled at his feet, groaning in pain as she felt her ankle twist beneath her. "Get dressed. I have somewhere to be, sweetheart." He snarled.

Bella let out a silent sob as she forced herself back onto her feet. She had no choice but to comply, it was not like she could fight him. Limping over to her wardrobe she pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt.

"No. Put something sexy on, we're going to a club."His voice was normal again as he retreated to the rocking chair and sat back down. Bella fought back tears as she pulled out one of the designer dresses he had bought for her. It wasn't worth asking for privacy, he loved to watch her change. She heard him inhale deeply again, making her heart shrivel inside.

* * *

The club was dark, noisy and filled with smoke. Bella gagged, the nausea she was already feeling threatening to overwhelm her. She staggered, the impossibly high heels she was wearing grating on her damaged ankle. He held her clamped firmly to his side, the chill off of his skin was seeping into her bones. The little black dress he had made her wear hardly kept her warm. He towed her toward the back of the club to the darkest corner. There was a small round table and, sitting around it, was a male and a female with the brightest red hair that Bella had ever seen.

He greeted the two strangers and took the only other spare seat, forcing Bella to perch on his lap. "James, Victoria, this is my Bella."

The woman called Victoria pulled the sunglasses she was wearing down her nose and glared at Bella. "She's human." She hissed, her red eyes gleaming. Bella felt sickened, she knew that this woman was a blood drinker.

Her companion laughed cruelly as he threw an arm around Victoria. "Chill Vicky. She'll be a little bit of fun for me later."

"I did not bring her here for fun." He snapped, snarling at James.

James' easygoing manner disappeared. "Then what did you bring her here for?"

"I told you she's mine."

"What like a human pet?" Victoria sneered. "You're really losing it."

"She smells sweet." James leaned in and inhaled deeply. He too pulled his dark glasses down as he gave Bella a surreptitious wink. She shrank back from him, appalled. "I bet she tastes sweet too."

"Back off." His hands gripped Bella's waist too tightly, making her cry out in pain.

"She's a whiny one." Victoria seemed to be getting bored. "Come James, let's dance."

James got up swiftly and held out his hand to Victoria. "Later." As he wandered off into the heaving crowd of dancers, he glanced back straight at Bella, an evil smirk on his face. Bella knew she was doomed.

* * *

"I have some business to take care of." He stood up and threw some money onto Bella's lap. "Buy yourself a drink and stay here. Do not wander off. Do you understand me?"

"Can't I just go home, please?" Bella begged him. Her ribs were aching and so was her ankle. She knew she would be covered in bruises again by the morning. He didn't know his own strength and would always hold her too tightly.

"No. Just stay put." He snarled as he turned on his heel and merged with the crowd.

Bella clutched the money in her hands, her whole body shaking with fear. She just wanted to get out of there. She had never openly challenged him before and she wondered what would happen if she did so now. She sat there for another ten minutes before deciding to make a run for it. She had enough to pay for a cab home. Getting to her feet before she changed her mind, Bella limped around the edge of the dance floor toward the entrance of the club. Every step she took sent waves of pain through her poor abused body. She no longer cared what the outcome would be, she just needed to escape.

The doors were within reach before a cold, hard hand clamped down on Bella's wrist, squeezing it tightly. She cried out as the bones in her wrist cracked. "Where do you think you're going darlin?" An oily voice leered in her ear.

Bella turned her head and her eyes widened in fear as she saw the man from earlier, James smirking at her in delight. "What do you want?" She whispered.

"You." James quickly looked around him before hauling her into his side and dragging her out of the club into the dark night.

* * *

The back of the club was dark and poorly lit. James pushed Bella's limp body against the wall as he leaned in and inhaled. The tip of his nose skimmed along her throat as he licked his lips. "Sweet as honey." He murmured.

Bella turned her head away from him and closed her eyes. She knew she was done for. She felt him pick up her hand and bend it back, as he leaned in and kissed the skin of her wrist. "Just a taste for now, darlin. Vicky would be pissed if I didn't share." Before she realized it James had dug his teeth into her wrist. His hand clamped over her mouth as she tried to scream.

Pain shot through her veins as she felt James begin to drink her dry, it seemed that he had given up on the idea of sharing with his mate. Bella felt her life draining from her and she longed for death, anything to end this pain. Her body slumped as blackness took over her vision. From far away she heard his voice, he was snarling and yelling at someone. Was it James? Bella forced her eyes to open as she dropped to the hard ground as James was ripped away from her. There was the muted sounds of fighting, Bella was past caring, she could feel the blood running down her arm. She just wanted it all to be over.

But her wish wasn't going to be granted that night. Suddenly he was kneeling beside her and this time it was his lips at her wrist. "I have to suck the venom out. This is going to hurt." He warned her.

Bella felt his teeth sink in and for the second time that night she screamed...

_**Present Day, Forks, Washington State**_

Jacob held Bella tightly in his arms as she wept. Great heaving sobs tore from her throat as she finally finished her horrifying tale. He had expected it to be bad, but not this horrific. Anger ran through his veins as his natural instinct to hunt down and kill the vampires coursed through him. But for now he had to hold back. Bella needed him. She had been so brave to open up to him like that. Love for her overrode his anger and it calmed him. He would make sure that no one ever hurt her again.

"What was his name, Bells?" He asked her gently as he stroked her sweat soaked hair back from her face. She had not been able to say the son of a bitch's name throughout her confession.

Bella hid her face in the crook of his neck. "If I say it, he could appear. I am so afraid, Jake."

Jacob rocked her in his arms. "I promise that I will protect you, Bells. He will never cause you harm again."

Bella's arms circled Jacob's neck as she pressed her body closer to his, seeking comfort from his steadfast presence. She took another gulping breath before finally saying her tormentor's name aloud. "Ed..Edward. His name is Edward Cullen."

_**A/N-thank you for reading. Have a happy new year! Nikki**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Running Home for Christmas**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews on this story. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Eight-Exhaustion**

Bella dried herself off after having a shower. She felt dirty after revealing what had happened to her in the past and felt the need to wash herself to cleanse her mind and body after reliving the attack by James. She put on a clean pair of jeans and sweatshirt before going into her bedroom to brush out her wet hair. She sat down in front of the mirror and picked up the hair brush, as she did so she caught sight of the bruises on her wrist and the silvery scar left over from James' bite. If you looked closely you could see the outline of his teeth. Bella's hand shook and she had to hold it in her other one to get it to remain still. Unburdening herself to Jacob had been both cathartic and upsetting. It had forced her to face something she had hidden deep inside her psyche. Thinking about it had brought her old fears to the surface and she felt weak and extremely tired.

Brushing her hair quickly, Bella piled the wet strands on top of her head and tied it into a loose bun. She made sure to yank the sleeves of her sweatshirt down so she didn't have to see the fading bruises. Jacob was waiting for her downstairs, half of her wished he had just left when she had unburdened herself. She just wanted to be alone. She walked slowly down the stairs and back into the kitchen. Jacob was sitting at the table, two more glasses of wine in front of him. He pushed one toward her.

"Feeling better?"

"Kinda." Bella sat opposite him and took the wine glass, gulping the red liquid down quickly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Bells." Jacob said gently.

Bella shrugged. "It's in the past. I don't want to think about it anymore."

"You can't keep these things bottled up though, honey. They can eat away at you." Jacob ventured, he could see that Bella was on edge. Her hand shook as she raised the glass of wine to her lips.

"Will you just please leave it?" Bella snapped. "I told you I don't want to talk or think about James or fucking Edward Cullen ever again."

Jacob didn't say anything further. He picked up his own glass and drained it quickly, reaching for the bottle and pouring himself another glass. Bella sighed and held out her own glass for him to fill it. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I just...it's been a long day."

"I know." He gave her a gentle smile. "I didn't mean to push so hard."

Bella returned his smile. "You are inhumanely patient, do you know that?"

"That's because I'm not human." Jacob joked.

Bella was silent for a moment as she rolled her wine glass around in her hands distractedly. "What was it like for you when you first phased?" She asked him.

Jacob drank some more of the wine before answering. "Bad." He confessed. "I didn't know what the hell was happening. I woke up one morning with a fever and was angry at the whole world. My dad asked me if I was feeling alright and I nearly hit him."

Bella's eyes widened. "My god..."

"Yeah." Jacob hung his head in shame. "I went back to bed but the fever just got worse. I was getting hotter and hotter, my body was soaked in sweat. My dad kept coming to check on me, and I was getting more and more pissed at his intrusion. I ended up running out of the house to get away. I was just longing for some cool air on my skin. I reached the forest and fell onto my knees...then..."

Bella watched as Jacob put his head in his hands. It was the first time since their reconnection that she had seen him show any sign of weakness. Tentatively she reached out and touched his hand. "You don't have to say anymore."

Jacob raised his head and looked at her. "You were brave enough to tell me your story."

"I'm not brave, Jake. I'm weak." Bella let go of his hand and sank back in her chair.

"You are not weak, Bells." Jacob said firmly. "Vampires are deadly creatures. The very fact that you are still alive and breathing shows just how strong you are. Never think otherwise. Most people would not have survived what you have."

Bella took another sip of the wine, chewing on her bottom lip. "How do you kill vampires, Jake?"

"They are not easy to kill, but my pack and I are built especially for that task. We match them for strength and speed. Our jaws and teeth are strong enough to cut through their hard skin. The only way to make sure they don't regenerate though is to burn them." He told her bluntly, sensing that she needed to hear the truth.

Bella wasn't shocked at what he said. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. "How many have you killed?"

Jacob continued to watch her intently before he spoke. "Ten so far, mostly nomads."

"Nomads?" Bella questioned.

"They are wanderers, inexperienced fighters. They usually travel alone or in pairs."

"And the others?"

Jacob ran a hand through his hair. "They are more deadly, they appear more civilized. They interact with humans. Vampires love this area because of the weather. When it is overcast, which it is often here, they can wander around in daylight."

"Ed...I never saw him during the day. It was always late evening when the sun was setting. He was always breaking into my room." Bella felt sickness welling up in her stomach. She grabbed the bottle of wine and filled her glass again, drinking from it greedily.

"If I saw him right now I would kill him." Jacob said bluntly as he filled his own glass with the last of the wine.

Bella reached out again and touched his hand. "Thank you for what you have done for me today. I will never forget it."

"You don't need to thank me, Bells."

She gave him a tired smile. "I need to pack." She announced suddenly.

Jacob nearly choked on the wine. "Why? What for?"

"I can't stay here." Bella told him sadly. "His relatives are here. That girl, Alice confirmed that she was Ed...his sister. If they're here, he could turn up at any time. I can't let him find me, I just can't."

"You can't leave." Jacob said desperately.

"I have to. You already told me that this place is a magnet for vampires. I came here because I thought it would be safe, but it seems I have run straight into the lion's den."

"And you think he won't find you wherever you run to. I can protect you, Bells. I promise I won't let him get near you." Jacob reached over and took her hand in his own again.

"No. I won't have you, your pack or my father placed in danger." Bella stated adamantly. "You don't know how bad he is."

"Yes I do." Jacob shot back fiercely. "I know exactly how evil they can be. Haven't you been listening to me?"

Bella pulled her hand out of his. "Don't you dare yell at me?" She shoved her chair back and it fell to the floor with a crash. "Get out."

Jacob stood up, a contrite expression on his face. He hadn't meant to raise his voice, Bella was still very fragile. "I'm sorry, honey. I just..."

Bella backed away from him. "This is my life. Mine. Do you hear me? I'm fucking leaving and you can't stop me." She cried out hysterically. In her head it wasn't Jacob she was screaming at, it was Edward. Her whole body shook with suppressed anger.

Jacob was still for a moment as he watched her tremble. "If you leave then I'll come with you." He said huskily.

His offer brought Bella up short. "What?"

"I'll come with you. I won't let you run off alone." Jacob said again.

"Why would you do that?" Bella whispered.

"Because I love you." Jacob admitted, looking her straight in the eyes.

* * *

Charlie was tired. It had been a long day at work dealing with what he thought of as petty problems. His mind was on Bella. He was looking forward to spending some time with his daughter. He wondered what she was cooking up as a surprise. He strolled out of his office. "I'll see you in the morning, Maggie."

His PA smiled at him. "See you tomorrow Charlie. Say hello to that daughter of yours."

"Will do." Charlie replied.

"And you'll both have to come over to dinner one night." Maggie offered.

"We'd love that, thanks." Charlie agreed. As he was about to leave his deputy came up to him. By the look on the young man's face he was about to tell him something he didn't want to hear. "What is it Mac?"

Mac took a deep breath. "There's been another body found, sir. They say it is one of the missing hikers."

"Damn." Charlie cursed. There was no chance of getting home early now. "Anything else?"

"Well that's the odd thing. At first they were saying it looked like an animal attack. You know we were all leaning toward those wolves that have been seen in the area a lot recently. Well have you ever known wolves to drain a human body of blood?" Mac said in a low voice.

Charlie's eyes opened wide. "What?"

Mac leaned closer so Maggie wouldn't overhear. "It's for certain, sir. I know that Dr Cullen was the one who looked at the first body that was found and he said it was an animal attack, but we've got a different doctor looking at this second body and he says he has never seen anything like it. They're calling Dr Cullen from the hospital to explain himself. They want to check over the postmortem he did on that other body."

"My god." Charlie ran a hand over his face. He turned to Maggie. "Can you call Bella and let her know I'm going to be late tonight. Something has come up."

"Okay." Maggie said curiously as she watched Charlie and Mac leave the station. She sighed, she would find out eventually what all the whispering was about. She picked up the phone and dialed Charlie's home number.

* * *

Bella put the phone down. "My dad has had to go out on another call. He won't be back until late." She told Jacob.

"Come back to mine and we'll get a takeaway." Jacob suggested.

Bella yanked on her sleeves nervously. She was still reeling from Jacob's earlier confession. She hadn't been able to give him an answer. They had only been back in each others lives for a few days, and even though she had felt an immediate connection with him, she felt overwhelmed.

Jacob could see she was struggling, he could have kicked himself for blurting out how he felt, but it was too late to take back now. "Come on, Bells. Forget what I said earlier. There's no pressure. I just want to be your friend."

"I need to go, Jake." Bella said weakly.

"I can protect you, Bells. But if you still think you need to go, like I said I will come with you."

"You can't leave your father." Bella protested.

"Billy would understand." Jacob assured her.

"But he's in a wheel chair." Bella reminded him. "You can't just up and go."

"I would if I had to. I know the pack would look out for him if necessary. We care for our own." Jacob replied easily.

"I'm not one of your own." Bella retorted.

Jacob gazed at her steadily. "You are."

"You're not making this easy, Jacob Black." Bella sighed.

"I don't intend to."

Bella yanked on the end of her sleeves again as she dropped her eyes to the floor. "I can't make you leave Billy..."

"So?" Jacob prompted her.

"So I guess I'm staying." Bella replied. "For now."

Jacob smiled at her in relief. He took her hand in his own and kissed the back of it. The warmth from his lips on her skin made Bella's cheeks flush red. She fidgeted awkwardly. "Let's get that take away then." She mumbled.

"Okay." Jacob tugged gently on her hand as he led the way out of the house.

* * *

A silver Volvo with blacked out windows was parked down the end of the street. The driver's hands clenched tight on the steering wheel as he saw Bella and Jacob emerge from the house, holding hands. His red eyes gleamed fiercely in the darkness, a snarl escaping his lips as he watched them head over to the diner.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Running Home for Christmas**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews on this story. Nikki :)**_

**Part Nine-A Peaceful Interlude**

Jacob and Bella sat at the table with Billy and ate the takeaway. They made small talk, which was a relief to Bella after everything she had confessed earlier. It felt normal and, as time passed, the tension left her shoulders and she began to relax, even smiling at a story Billy told about when Jacob got a saucepan stuck on his head when he was very young.

"It was supposed to be a helmet." Jacob defended himself with a grin.

Billy shook his head. "Four hours we were in the ER while the docs cut it off your big head."

"What were you pretending to be?" Bella asked as she took a small bite of her burger.

"I can't remember." Jacob replied.

"You're funny." Bella said as she laughed softly.

Billy and Jacob exchanged a pleased smile. It was the first time they had heard Bella laugh and it was lovely to hear. To keep her smiling Billy continued to think up more amusing stories from Jacob's childhood, embellishing them a little to make them sound funnier. Bella laughed a few more times, her brown eyes shining.

* * *

Charlie returned to the police station, he was feeling exhausted and a little sick. He had viewed the body of the missing hiker and it was the grisliest thing he had ever seen. Mac had left to be sick, and Charlie had felt like following suit, but he had a position of authority to maintain. So he kept up his normal stoic exterior and discussed with the pathologist the results of his findings.

Mac came into the station a little while after this, a cell phone in his hand. "They couldn't find him, Chief. Carlisle Cullen has resigned from the hospital. He has moved his family from the area and left. One of our officers went up to the house to check, but it seems we are too late. He has gone."

Charlie cursed under his breath. "This is typical. I trusted that man."

"We all did sir." Mac said. "He seemed so sincere. The staff at the hospital sang his praises. He was very highly thought of, taking on extra shifts, especially at night."

Charlie sighed. "I know. Well all we can do is put a warrant out for him, but I feel we won't get anywhere."

Mac nodded, sharing his Chief's frustration. He went over to his desk and began filling in the paperwork.

Charlie went into his office and shut the door. He sat at his desk and opened the bottom draw and pulled out a bottle of whisky. It was not often he indulged while he was at work, but the day's circumstances called for it. He opened the bottle and took a long drink, the liquid burning his throat in a good way as it slid down to his stomach. He put the bottle on the desk and reached for the phone. He tried his home number first but when he got no answer he called Billy. The phone was answered after the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Billy, is Bells there?" Charlie asked.

"Oh yeah she is. I'll go get her." Billy went off the phone and Charlie heard his friend calling for her.

"Dad."

"Hey, kiddo. You okay?" Charlie said tiredly.

"Yeah, Jake has been keeping me company. We got a takeaway in the end when you were kept back at work." Bella told him. "You sound tired."

"I am, kiddo." Charlie confessed. "It's been a frustrating day. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Bella replied.

"I'll be over there in about half an hour. See you soon, kiddo. Sorry about the aborted dinner." He apologized.

"We can do it tomorrow." Bella suggested.

"That sounds great, Bells. See you soon."

"Bye dad." Bella ended the call.

Charlie put the phone down and sat back in his seat as he took another long drink from the bottle. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he put the whiskey back in his draw and left work for the night.

* * *

Bella was in the Black's kitchen making her dad a meal when Charlie arrived. Billy opened the door and ushered his friend inside. Charlie sat down on one of the armchairs and crossed his legs at the ankle. "Thanks for looking out for Bella today. I really appreciate it, Billy."

"Anytime." Billy said with a smile. He glanced into the kitchen. His son was helping Bella and they were chatting easily together. He saw Charlie looking too. "She seems better don't you think?"

"Yeah, thanks to your son." Charlie agreed.

Billy turned his attention back to his friend. "You look washed out. Was it a big case?"

Charlie ran a hand through his greying hair. "Yeah, we found another body of one of those missing hikers. It seems that our so called good Dr Cullen has been tampering with evidence. The body wasn't killed by some sort of animal as we were led to believe. This one was drained of blood. What sort of animal could do that?"

Billy's face paled under his tan skin. He glanced back at the kitchen, he could see that Jacob was subtly listening in to their conversation. "So the wolf theory is out then?"

"Yes it seems so. Unless wolves have developed the ability to drain a humans blood. We are at a loss. The first body will have to be exhumed now and another independent autopsy done on it." Charlie said irritably.

"What about Dr Cullen?" Billy asked cautiously.

"He's conveniently disappeared. He resigned from the hospital today as if he knew what was coming, packed up his house and had it away on his toes." Charlie's anger flared up as he thought about it.

"The whole family has gone too?" Billy checked.

"Yes the whole lot of them." Charlie replied.

"What will you do now?"

"There's not a lot I can do. This case is too big for my small force. They are sending some detectives down from Seattle to take over the investigation. It will be out of my hands as from tomorrow." Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "And to be honest I'm glad, the whole thing is too grisly for words."

"Yeah." Billy said faintly. "Fancy a beer, Chief?"

"I better not Billy. I've already indulged and I have to drive back." Charlie said reluctantly.

"Stay here the night. It's late now anyway. Go back in the morning." Billy offered.

Charlie hesitated for a second before agreeing. "Why not? Thanks Billy."

"I'll get you that beer." Billy managed to keep the worry from his voice as he rolled his chair toward the kitchen.

* * *

"There you go dad, sausages and mash." Bella put the plate carefully in front of him. "Sorry that's all I could salvage out of the cupboards."

"This will do just fine." Charlie smiled at her affectionately as he began to eat. "You don't mind staying the night here do you, kiddo? I'm just so beat."

"No." Bella smiled at him.

Charlie returned her smile as he tucked into his meal, the tension beginning to seep from his body as he relaxed.

* * *

"You can take my bed." Jacob said to Bella as he changed the sheets and piled on the blankets he no longer used.

"I feel guilty taking your bed, Jake." Bella said softly. "Where will you sleep? My dad's taking the couch."

"Don't worry about me, Bells. I have to patrol anyway. I'll be gone for most of the night." Jacob assured her.

"You'll be gone?" Bella's voice quavered. "Can't you stay, please?"

Jacob put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. "You will be safe here, honey. I won't be that far away and there are others who will stay close to the house to watch."

"Others?" Bella questioned him. "You mean your pack brothers."

"And sister." Jacob said with a smile.

"There are female wolves?" Bella's eyes opened wide.

"Just one. You may remember her from years ago. I think you played together a few times. It's Leah Clearwater, her brother Seth is a spirit wolf too."

"Leah and Seth? But Seth is what, fifteen?" Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. "He is so young."

"I know, both of them phasing was a shock, especially to poor Harry." Jacob said sadly.

Bella caught the sadness in his tone. "What happened to Harry?"

"He died, Bells. He had a bad heart anyway, but the shock of seeing not only his son but daughter phase as well was all too much."

"Oh my god, poor Leah and Seth." Bella's hand flew to her mouth as she thought about how devastated the two of them must be feeling. It eclipsed her own worries and fears for the moment. "I didn't know about Harry, my dad never said. Will you tell them both that I'm sorry and if there's anything..." her voice trailed off.

"It's okay. I'll let them know. Now you go and sleep, honey. You look tired." Jacob urged her. He stood in front of her awkwardly for a second, wondering whether he should. But in the end he let his instincts guide him. He cupped Bella's face in his hands and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips before stepping back. "I'll see you soon."

Bella was so stunned that she watched him go in silence, her fingers touching her lips where he had kissed her.

* * *

The only others on patrol were Embry and Sam. The two of them heard through the pack mind link everything that Charlie had told Billy.

"They're gone?" Sam said in disbelief.

"Just like that?" Embry sounded dubious too.

"Apparently." Jacob told them as he stretched his legs, enjoying the feel of the cool night air ruffling his fur.

"How is Bella?" Sam asked, after their last confrontation over Jacob's refusal to leave Bella unprotected, he had calmed down somewhat after rethinking his position. None of the pack knew just what Bella had gone through. Jacob had iron control over his thoughts and only let the others see or hear what he wanted them to. He would keep this to himself until Bella was ready for him to share with the others.

"She's doing okay. She's at my house tonight." Jacob was not far from them now and, as he burst through a particularly dense scrub patch, he saw the large black and the more slender grey wolf with darker patches, approaching him. He howled in greeting and they all began to patrol the borders as a group.

"So it's for certain that we have a rabid blood drinker on the loose and that the coven leader tried to cover it up." Sam surmised as they did the rounds.

"It seems so. Although whether it was one of their own who has fallen off the wagon or someone they know remains to be seen." Jacob replied.

"It's odd that we haven't come across any new scents though." Embry interjected. "Wouldn't there be some sign?"

"Some leeches are good at covering their tracks." Jacob said wryly.

"We'll need to be extra vigilant." Sam stated firmly. "From now on we will patrol in pairs."

"Agreed." Jacob and Embry said together.

"Well I'm heading home to Emily. I'll see you both tomorrow afternoon. I want to hold a pack meeting to discuss the latest developments." Sam bid them both goodnight then disappeared into the darkness. After a while his voice was gone in their heads and they knew he had phased back.

"Well it's just you and me dude." Embry took the lead as they began to head toward First beach.

"Race ya?" Jacob challenged his friend as he bounded past Embry, his heavy paws churning up the earth as he tore off at high speed.

Embry took up the challenge as he increased his own pace and followed Jacob toward the cliffs.

* * *

Bella hadn't slept at all, she lay awake worrying about Jacob. She knew what vampires were capable of and, even though he had reassured her that was what they were made for, she couldn't help but be fearful. Even though she had only known him a short while, he had become an integral part of her happiness and security. As the bedside clock ticked toward four in the morning she heard the front door open and close quietly. It was only because she was so focused on listening that she heard it. Getting out of bed, Bella tiptoed as carefully as she could out of the room and down the hall. She glanced sideways at Charlie, who was sprawled across the couch, sleeping soundly. She edged out into the living room and bumped straight into Jacob, she careered off of his chest and he had to catch her to stop her falling flat on her butt.

"You're back." Bella whispered in relief as she looked him up and down. He seemed tired but unhurt. "I've been so worried."

Jacob smiled at her, his white teeth flashing in the semi darkness. "Please tell me you haven't been awake this whole time?"

Bella's expression gave away her guilt. "I couldn't help it."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm back now. So you can go back to bed and get some shut eye." Jacob dared to touch her cheek with his fingers.

Bella chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, nervous about asking him. "Will you stay with me?" She mumbled, hanging her head so he wouldn't see the blush adorning her cheeks. She felt like a small child.

"Of course if that's what you want." Jacob caught her hand in his own. "It's alright, Bells. Honestly."

Bella felt relief flood through her. She let Jacob lead her back to his room and watched docilely while he made a bed up on the floor for himself. He flung himself on the makeshift bed and smiled up at her. "Night."

"Night, Jake." She whispered back to him as she climbed in his bed. She lay on her stomach and gazed down at him as he looked back up at her. She reached out a hand and he took it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jacob replied. He watched her close her beautiful brown eyes as she finally succumbed to sleep. He too fell asleep, keeping a tight hold of her hand as he did so.

_**A/N-thank you for reading!**_


End file.
